Bunny Tricks
by MiumiGirl
Summary: April Fools' Story :: Break introduces the holiday "April Fools' Day" to Alice. How will she take it? What kind of jokes will they play on each other? Read and find out!


**Author's Notes:** Yes I know it's late for an April Fools' story but I had this strong urge to write it about these two and it kept bugging me. Also, I was just too lazy to write the story on April Fools' so blame procrastination. XP As well, I kind of rushed through this but I think you'll get this story. Happy late April Fools'! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS NOR ITS CHARACTERS!!!**

* * *

Bunny Tricks

"Ah~ Milady, it appears you have a stain on your collar!"

"Break…? I've fallen for that trick once too many times in my life." Sharon commented before taking another graceful sip of her tea, "I don't have any stains." She firmly responded while closing her eyes.

"Milady~ It's bothering me too much though!" Break sat on the table then lied back as he flailed his legs.

"There really is a stain! There really is a stain!" Emily chirped along with Break.

"Hmph! What is that clown doing now?" Alice crossed her arms with her violet eyes glaring at the Rainsworth servant.

"Being a nuisance as usual…" Gil responded as he shook his head.

"Looks like fun!" Oz giggled as he approached the table, "What's wrong Break?" He asked in a childlike tone.

Break sat up and put his sleeve to his mouth while a fake tear threatened to come down his face, "Milady doesn't believe me when I told her that there's a tea stain on her collar~" He sighed in deep and fake depression.

"Really Oz-sama…" Sharon placed her tea down and stared at him with her glistening pink eyes, "Tell me then… do I have a tea stain on my collar?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side added with a not-so-innocent smile.

Oz's emerald eyes went wide while his face flushed with the color of red, '_Miss Sharon-chan is so cute…_' He couldn't help but think before meeting "eye contact" with Break, "Er um…" He started, "Well…" Oz tried to finish as he pondered upon the aftermath of his answer.

"I don't see any stain!" Oz felt extremely grateful once he heard Alice answer Sharon, "Are you blind or something clown?" The chain approached Break as she pointed to her collar.

At once, she could swear that she saw Break slightly flinch at her comment. The silver-haired man laughed it off, "Aw~ Alice-kun, why did you have to spoil such a good joke on Milady?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"What's the occasion?" Alice placed both her hands on the sides of her hips while she noticed he was reaching for a cake on the table, though having an unusually hard time, "I mean, you're pranking everyone today more than you would usually do." She kept her violet eyes on him.

"It's April Fools' Day today Alice." Sharon giggled as she finished her tea, "Oh, you probably haven't heard of it have you?" She inquired.

"April what?" Alice asked now with a curious face.

"It's better if you learn from experience than being taught by words~" Break got off the table then walked up to Alice and entered her personal space, much to her dismay, "Ah~" His face got serious, "Alice-kun, I think there's something your bow." His finger was on her bow.

Alice followed his finger then she frowned as she looked up at him, "There's nothing on my bow stupid clown!" She frowned.

"April Fools'!" Break laughed as he brought his finger up at a fast rate resulting with a flick from under her nose, "Do you get it now?" He asked her.

"Stupid clown!" Alice exclaimed, "Why did you do that?!"

"Stupid rabbit…" Gil muttered, "It's a prank, a joke. That's what April Fools' day is all about!" He yelled in frustration.

"Yeah stupid rabbit!" Emily chirped after Gil resulting in Alice chasing after Break.

"Ah… maybe it wasn't wise for us to prank Alice." Oz suggested with a smile as he saw Alice chase Break into the deeper parts of the garden and into the maze.

…

"CLOWN!" Alice called out in the middle of the maze, "Where the hell did you go now?" She exclaimed while her hands curled into fists. Her violet eyes were trying to locate the Pandora member in the Rainsworth garden maze. After a while she released a frustrated sigh and sat underneath a tree, "Dammit… where did that clown run off to?"

"I'm right here Alice-kun~" Break hung upside down with his signature Break smile, a wave, and his gravity-defying doll Emily. The response he got from her was a shriek, "Hush~!" He placed his finger on her lips, thought it was a little off from the center of the chain's lips, "You're too loud even if it's in Milady's garden~" He commented.

The chain was losing patience with Break as she started to growl against his finger, "I will not be fooled by some stupid clown and his stupid pranks!" She exclaimed as she tried to push him to the ground but he disappeared into the tree, "Get out of there clown!" Alice exclaimed as she quickly got on her feet and started to yell at the tree.

"Whatever are you talking about Alice-kun~?" Alice jumped when Break was suddenly behind her, "Oh…" His face got serious once again, "I think you sat on some… well…" He started to chuckle while Alice's eye started to twitch, "I'd like to say 'disgusting chocolate' if you will." Break waited until she got what he meant. After giving her five minutes, he whispered it in her ear.

"WHAT?!" Alice started to panic then took her coat off for inspection, "Wait… I don't see any…" Her face slowly went from panic to pissed.

"April Fools'!" Break giggled which made Alice even more pissed.

"What a gullible rabbit!" Emily chirped along with Break's giggles.

"Give me that stupid doll you stupid clown!" Alice quickly tackled Break quite easily to the ground. Now, she started to suspect that there might be something wrong with him, though she couldn't show it as she had her pride to worry about, "Haha! What's wrong clown can't protect your doll?" She taunted, not noticing that once she tackled the Hatter to the ground, her legs straddled his waist and she sat over his…

Emily started to flail her arms around, "Stupid rabbit! Put me down now!"

Alice's violet eyes widened, "Put you down?" She threatened the doll to repeat its words, "I'll just rip off that mouth of yours so-"

"That's not very nice to say, Alice-kun~" Break commented as he sat up and swiftly took the doll from Alice's hands, "There, there Emily… now you are safe from harm's way." He poked the doll's "nose" then he turned to Alice's way.

"Hey! That doll deserves it clown!" The chain tried to justify her reasons by blaming the doll, "Also, don't forget that I'm after you too!" She exclaimed, her face going up close to his. It was then that her eyes saw that his eyes never flinched or moved, "Clown…" Alice started, noticing his unmoving red eye while her hand was waving around in front of it.

Break's expression grew serious as he grabbed her hand, "Alice-kun…" He started, "This time, I'm very serious and I'm afraid this is not an April Fools' joke either…" Alice frowned, not believing him, "I'd like it very much if you were to keep this a secret from everyone else." He grinned though it was not playful that playful grin he usually showed to everyone.

"J-Just let go of me clown and I won't tell." Alice started.

"I'm glad we had this understanding." Break grinned.

"April Fools'!" Alice stuck her tongue out but before she could escape, the Hatter swiftly moved his arms around her waist and kept her in the same position as when Alice tackled him to the ground, "Why you-!" She started.

Break grinned, "I'm not joking Alice."

A silence filled the place for five minutes until it was disrupted by Sharon, Oz, and Gil. They were looking for them around the maze though Sharon let them have their fun for ten minutes before using Eques to find them. Once they did, Gil started snickering, Oz flushed pink, and Sharon started to laugh not-so-innocently.

"Break-sama…" Sharon started and immediately, Break knew what was coming and Alice's animal instincts started to detect danger, "Why are you tainting Alice like this?" She asked with a giggle that meant trouble.

"Ah~ Milady…" Break started but was quickly interrupted with a couple of fan hits that Sharon swiftly took out while he tried to explain his reason.

After the beat down, Sharon quickly took Alice away from Break's, "Oh Alice, are you alright? Did Break taint you too much?" She took the chain's hands and asked her in a not-so-innocent tone that scared Alice, Oz, and even Gil.

Alice didn't know how to respond to the scary Rainsworth lady, "Uh… um…" She started as she was utterly shaking in her hands.

"Milady, you must let me finish~" Break got up, "Alice-kun merely tackled me to get to Emily." He explained his reason with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Sharon smiled as she faced Break, "Are you sure this isn't one of your jokes?" She asked before she faced Alice, "Is he telling the truth?" Her smile signaled danger behind it.

Her violet eyes widened before they took a sneak peak at the Rainsworth servant, "Y-Yes." Alice stuttered with fear before Sharon released the chain.

"Oh!" Sharon quickly went to Break's side, "I'm sorry Xers-nii!" She started and got a pat on the head from Break.

He only laughed before he got up, "Ah~ no apologies necessary milady." He smiled, "You were only concerned for Alice-kun, no?" Break grinned before putting his hands together, "Ah! No time to dawdle~ Quickly, we must get back to the mansion!" The Hatter quickly pushed Sharon, Oz, and Gil to the exit, leaving only Alice behind.

"Clown!" Alice called out once everyone else was far enough.

"Yes Alice-kun~?" Break asked as he approached her.

"I'm going to get you back, just you wait." She threatened with a glare.

"Oh, I'm sure you are~" Break giggled before something crossed his face, "Oh, before you do, I think Milady placed something on your red coat while she was questioning you~" He pointed out. Alice started to panic as she took her red coat once more and searched before she found nothing, "April Fools'!" He poked her nose, "Now, we must get going no?" He asked her.

Alice clenched her fists while looking at the ground. Break raised an eyebrow before he approached her cautiously. Once the chain looked up at him, he noticed that her expression was that same hurt expression the first time he met her as he kept smacking her like a piñata, "Dammit clown…" She started, her voice becoming shaky and almost about to break down into tears.

Break was taken into a bit of shock before he put on a fake smile, "Alice-kun, you know those were jokes…" He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't cry now~" He was now showing complete sincerity towards the girl.

It was then that she started to laugh and Break was starting to get freaked out. She looked up at him and cockily grinned at the Pandora member, "Hahahahahaha!" She laughed extremely loud, "Ha! I fooled you stupid clown! Hahaha, April Fools'!" She exclaimed, "You should've seen the look on your face! I can't believe that you fell for it!" Alice was now laughing her heart out at Break. However, Break wasn't laughing and that slowly stopped Alice's laughing, "Clown?" She asked, not noticing how worried she sounded.

"Ah~ Alice-kun really does care for me!" Break quickly pulled Alice into a tight hug.

Alice growled against the hug but she didn't move one inch against it, "S-Stupid clown…" She could feel her face flushing with embarrassment.

Even though Break was blind, he could feel her cheeks fill with the color of pink, "You know…" He brought his lips next to her ear, "I could almost fall for you Alice-_chan_~" Once he used that Japanese honorific, Alice felt her face turn red while she couldn't explain the rising heartbeat in her chest.

"I could too! I could too!" Emily sang.

"Stupid doll…" Alice muttered as she tried to put down the blush that was threatening to stay on her face.

Suddenly, Alice was released from the hug and only saw Break smile at her, "April Fools' Alice-kun." He grinned, "Quite a relief, eh~?" He asked.

Alice couldn't explain why she suddenly felt disappointment wash over her when he spoke those two words. However, she wasn't going to show it, not to the clown in the very least, "Yes!" She exclaimed, "It is a relief stupid clown!" When the words came out of her mouth, Break smirked, knowing that she was a horrible liar and how hard she tried to hide the disappointment.

"I believe so, Alice-kun." Break walked up to her, cupped her face after reaching for a bit, then brought his lips to her forehead, "Let's go now~?" He asked as he walked ahead of her.

Alice's eyes were wide in shock as she couldn't fight the blush that stayed there on her face. She stood there, frozen and confused in her place before she ran after him with anger burning in her veins, "Dammit clown! What the hell did you do to me?!" She called after him.

Break smirked as he looked over his shoulder, "It's a secret~" He replied as he turned his head back and managed to find the way out of the maze, '_For now… at least…_' He thought with satisfaction.

What happened was that once they got in the mansion, they would be put in the questioning by the young lady of the Rainsworth household because a certain chain kept watch on the two Pandora members for quite some time.

…

"WHAT?!" Gil exclaimed in shock after hearing what had happened.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if I got their characters right and I wrote this in like 3 hours but excuse my stupid excuses! ^^_

_Hopefully you'll review because your reviews are like candy to Break ^^ (hopefully that made sense)_

_Laterz :3 3333333_

_Miumigirl Out!_


End file.
